


Shamelessly

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Each character gets their own section bc they all deserve it, Family Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Short & Sweet, This is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: How your monster family say I love you for the first time(It's fluff my dudes. Pure. Fluff)





	Shamelessly

Frisk is the first one, because _of course_ they are.

  
The human friend is an auspicious title when you consider who your monster friends are.

  
But for now, all it means is that they rely upon you to teach them how to care for Frisk. The child is currently in your lap, their too hot face pressed against your chest as you rub circles into their back. You would prefer they be in bed, and not lying on the one person who can also catch whatever nasty bacterial infection they've got, but Frisk is the clingy sort. They need tactile reassurances.

  
"They'll be fine." You assure the monsters trying very hard to act nonchalant. Toriel is the worst, of course, but she keeps herself busy by making ridiculous amounts of baked goods with Sans. Sans himself can't seem to sit still either, which is honestly one of the weirdest things you've witnessed.

  
Papyrus is anxiously picking at his gloves beside you and Frisk on the couch, flinching whenever they go into a coughing fit. "ARE YOU... ARE YOU CERTAIN THEY WILL BE OKAY, HUMAN?" He asks for probably the fourth time within the hour.

  
"Course, Papy." You smile. "They'll be better within the week, probably."

  
Frisk unpries their hand from its death grip on your shirt to give a supportive thumbs up to Papyrus, although he doesn't seem very comforted.

  
"If you wanna help, can you get us some tea and honey? It'll help their throat not hurt so much."

  
"OF COURSE, I WILL-- THAT NOISE HURTS THEM?" Papyrus manages to look even more worried than before.

  
Oh no.

  
There's no good way to explain it without lying to him, and you can't lie to that weirdly adorable skeleton face. "Yes. Coughing is painful, especially so much at one time. It makes your throat hurt and your lungs burn." Your own hand comes up to your throat, as if to protect it from this conversation.

  
Papyrus jumps to his feet, "I WILL GET YOUR TEA, SMALLER HUMAN."

  
Frisk giggles, but you feel it more than you hear it. It wouldn't surprise you if Papy didn't notice it at all. He greets Sans and Toriel with a request for tea, and although three people making one (or two? They must be making you one also) cups of tea is rather silly, you appreciate that they all want to help.

  
Frisk taps your collarbone, dragging your eyes away from the kitchen and back to them. "What?"

  
You half expect them to sign, but you suppose that would mean letting your shirt out of the death grip they've got it in. "Thanks." They say, voice rough from disuse and coughing.

  
You press your lips against the crown of their head in a not quite kiss, "No problem. You're gonna be the most pampered sick person in Washington."

  
They smile and set their face back on your chest. "I love you."

  
...oh.

  
"I love you too, Frisk." You hum, despite the tears prickling at the corner of your eyes. You're smiling like a fool, you know it, but that doesn't do anything to stop it.

  
Toriel is smiling too, when you look back at the kitchen, while the skelebros are quietly "arguing" over how much honey they need. Papyrus seems to think a one to one ratio is a little much, even for the smaller human with a sweet tooth, while Sans is pulling out all the tea jokes in his repertoire and trying to sneak more honey into the mug. You're sure Frisk appreciates his efforts.

* * *

  
The second person who says the L word is technically yourself, but you count it anyway because they say it back.

  
You're curled on a couch that smells like chalk and magic and tomatoes, too tired to care enough to grab yourself a blanket before collapsing. Mettaton, while a rather generous employer, works you down to the bone for said money.

  
Papyrus is the one who finds you dozing on their couch, but he doesn't put much heart into his scoldings as he grabs you a pillow and a blanket. He also informs you that for dinner we will REGRETTABLY _not_ be having spaghetti for dinner. Breakfast tomorrow is definitely spaghetti though.

  
You pull him into a half asleep hug when he leans down to try and fix your your blanket. "Love you."

  
You're exhausted, but even exhaustion can't stop you from smiling when Papyrus turns an interesting shade of orange. "OF--" his voice dips when you flinch, "Of course. I am the Magnificent Papyrus!"

  
You release him with a laugh, and he (perhaps a bit more reluctantly) lets go of you as well. You bury your face in the pillow, not expecting any more conversation. Nap time sounds fantastic right about now.

  
"I love you also, human." He says, still oddly quiet. There's affection in his voice, the same kind he uses while talking about Undyne or when he tells Sans to stop being so lazy. It makes you feel much warmer than the blanket does.

  
It becomes a bit of a habit of yours to say "love you" when he throws a blanket over you, regardless of who else is near by. Papyrus, for all his confidence and general loudness, never fails to blush when there's someone else around to hear your causal affection. No one in your friend group would ever think to mock it, but it seems like Papyrus is just more of a private person than you assumed.

  
Except when it's Sans, of course.

  
The smaller skeleton is heavier than he looks, but still not any more than a large dog. His is a comfortable weight on you as the two of you nap together on the couch, both sleepy and craving affection.

  
Papyrus complains as he settles the blanket around the two of you, but his eye lights turned into stars the moment he saw you all cuddled up. He gets the same look when he sees Mettaton, or when Undyne does something particularly impressive. You wonder what's so impressive about his friend and older brother snuggling.

  
"love you, bro."

  
"Love you, Papy."

  
You and Sans say, perfectly in time.

  
Papyrus huffs, turning his face away as if he can't look you in your sleep hazed eyes. "The Queen and Frisk are coming over later. I hope you are both done with your laziness by then." His voice lacks any actual sharpness, although he's clearly trying to give you a scolding.

  
You press your face closer to Sans' cheek in response, and his phalanges dig into your tank top. Neither of you are getting up anytime soon.

* * *

  
Undyne has too much stamina.

  
You suppose that might have something to do with her muscles being mostly magic and therefore not really getting achey, but it's still frustrating to see her run laps around you while you're half dead on your feet. You lean against one of the water fountains and try not to throw up while the fish monster cracks wise about humans being so weak for how tough they are.

  
Undyne's "confession" is just as brazen and blunt as she is, "If I didn't love you, I'd make you run another three." She says, reaching over with her webbed hands to mess with your hair.  
You allow it with a grimace, still panting and clutching your stomach. Months of this and she still manages her work out plans so perfectly that you end up feeling terrible afterwards (it makes you feel better in general though, and helps your insomnia).

  
"I love you too, you insufferable fish lady." You say, sticking your tongue out at her.

  
Her smile is bright and sharp. "Now come on! You ready for push ups?"

  
You are so not ready for push ups, but Undyne lets you ride on her back on the way from the park to her gym, and that's pretty damn good. Trying to keep yourself on her while she runs is enough to keep the post work out sleepiness at bay too. You have to constantly reposition your arms and legs to stay up.

  
Papyrus is waiting at the gym, and he gives supportive words from the sidelines (he injured his arm earlier this week, and no one will let him much of anything, to his displeasure). He does seem cheered up a bit when Undyne tells him of your little declaration. Although she makes it seem as if you were the one to say it first, and you definitely don't remember looking "adoringly" at her as you did so.

  
You do adore her though. That much is true.

* * *

  
Toriel's is much like Papyrus', in that it was more of a knee jerk reaction than a conscious choice to tell her.

  
Frisk and Monster Kid are both at your feet, filling in the pages of a coloring book. Babysitting duty had fallen to you tonight. Not that you really mind, especially because it's a big day and Toriel is probably going to be gone all weekend while she fights for monsters' rights to marry (both with humans and with other monsters in a way that the USA will recognize).

  
Toriel stops in the doorway, glancing between you and the children one last time. "Make sure to call if anything happens or you have any questions! Frisk's bedtime is at ten, nine if I am not home by Sunday."

  
You nod along to the instructions you've heard a million times before (she acts as if you don't babysit all the time). "Be safe, Tori, I love you!"

  
"I love you too, mom!" Frisk adds, apparently too busy coloring to sign like they usually do. Their voice comes and goes at random intervals, but never around strangers.

  
"I love you too, ms Toriel," Monster Kid says it shyly, as if they aren't sure whether or not to join in. You reach over to pay their head comfortingly. They lean into it, happy enough to be pet. Frisk likes it too, sometimes falling asleep while you idly play with their hair.

  
Toriel is blushing next time you look at her, still lingering at the front door. "I- I see. I love you all as well." She says, radiating maternal affection and looking very much like she wants to totally ditch the meeting in favor of pulling the three of you into hugs.

  
Frisk helps MK pick their crayon back up, and the two children continue coloring as if goat mom isn't having a Moment.  
She wipes at her eyes before finally leaving.

* * *

  
Alphys has anxiety attacks. Not often, not anymore, but enough that you know how to prevent one when she starts talking down to herself. Undyne is the best at it, but you think that's because she's dating Alphys. Papyrus is pretty good too.

  
Neither of them are really good when she's overstimulated though.

  
" **Alphys, do you need anything? A blanket? Monster candy?** " You sign instead of speak out loud, making sure she watches you with her sharp and panicked gaze. It would be unnerving if you didn't know her or didn't know what was up.

  
She shakes her head, hands shaking to bad to sign properly. "I- I..." She starts, "I had a nightmare, last night. I thought I could just forget about it but..."

  
" **Do you want to talk about it?** "

  
"It was just the usual, being abandoned and..." She says, looking down at her claws. "I d-don't-- sometimes I still don't feel w-worthy of having so many friends a-and its hard to..."

  
" **Unlearn it?** " You reply.

  
She nods, her tail swishing anxiously behind her.

  
" **I can't help with that. But I can tell you that I think you're a great friend and I love you. So does everyone else**." You respond carefully, your motions smooth and precise.

  
She flinches, "You don't know what I did. Y-you don't know about my d-DT experiments."

  
" **I do. Frisk told me, and so did Sans that time I got injured.** " You admit the amalgams freaked you out at first, especially knowing they're monster zombies. But you got used to it, and personally? You weren't the one who needed to forgive Alphys.

  
"Y-you don't care?"

  
You sigh. " **Of course I care. But I think you were trying your best, and,"** you pause, trying to find a good way to explain, but finally settle for a less than perfect assurance **. "I care about you more**."

  
You're careful not to touch her until she reaches for you, claws poking holes into your shirt as she pulls herself against you. Her crown presses against the bottom of your jaw, spikey little scales bending where they press into your skin. It doesn't hurt, but it it's an odd sensation.

  
"Y-you," She takes a deep breath. "You can talk, if you want. Or s-sing, maybe." Alphys doesn't like humming though, you remember. Something about how it vibrates, especially when she's near the offender (and she can't get much closer at the moment).

  
You still keep your voice soft as you tell her, "I love you."

  
Alphys giggles, burying her face further into your neck. "I love you too."

* * *

  
Asgore is not someone you thought you could forgive after learning what he did, what he encouraged other monsters to do.

  
But you forgive him anyway, between Frisk's insistence and the time you spend with him itself. Sometimes you still find yourself wondering how even grief stricken, this kind hearted monster could kill a child.

  
How could someone who needs help learning how to start a garden above ground ("so much has changed!") ever actually hurt someone? Let alone an innocent lost child.

  
You can't focus on those thoughts, lest they keep you up at night. You can only imagine how badly they do the same to Asgore.

  
He's pulling out weeds while you zone out for a bit, only coming to when a new song comes on with a bang. You jolt, making Asgore glance over at you curiously. "Are you well?" He asks, tilting his head to the side. The motion makes his ears flop hilariously.

  
"I- I'm fine!" You laugh. "I was just... thinking."

  
"May I ask what about?" He says, returning to the task of carefully plucking the weeds out of his garden (he always feels guilty for weeding, but you made it up to him by making a weed lot in the far corner of the area).

  
You shrug. "About how we ended up as friends."

  
At first, it was simply because Toriel asked you to, but you had long since past the point of "help him figure out how the gardening basics so he won't bother me as much" for Tori. Now you come here at least once a week, more if Undyne or Frisk want to see their favorite father figure.

  
"I love you, ya know that?" You say when he doesn't respond.

  
"I--" He seems to choke on his own words. Lifting a hand to his chest as he tries to catch his breath again, he says with a soft smile, "I love you as well. I am... grateful that a human, of all creatures, views me as their friend."

  
You hum in contentment, leaning over to bump your head against his shoulder. He makes it too easy to be his friend.

 

* * *

  
Sans makes it easy to be his friend too, but only on a superficial level. You know dodging tactics well enough to realize that Sans doesn't trust anyone as far as he can throw em. Maybe Papyrus, but he protects him too.

  
It took weeks, but still much shorter than you expected to finally start making headway into becoming a true friend of Sans. For him to start actually opening up and relying on you the same way you do on him (he's wonderful at helping with social anxiety, and you are a soft and comforting person to snuggle when he gets nightmares).

  
Still, you keep yourself from being the first to say I love you. You don't want to push. To be too much and have him pull away. You like him close. You like movie nights with him and Papyrus and you like that Sans likes baking when he's not lazing around the house.

  
And you like that when he does say I love you, it's in a perfectly Sansy way.

  
You've got both his hands in yours, trying to continue the impromptu dance lesson you began even as Sans is basically drapped on you, tears in his eye sockets from laughing so hard.

  
"Hey! Come on, Sans, let's get back on pointe." You mock scold.

  
If anything, that just makes the situation worse. He rests his head in the crook of your neck, as if laughing and keeping himself upright is too much work. "stars, I love you." He says, breathless and full of affection.

  
"Aww." You giggle, spinning in place and thoroughly enjoying the way Sans stumbles as he tries to follow you. You know the exact moment his words catch up with him, when he tenses up just a little bit. You're quick to assure, "I love you too, ya pun loving fool."

  
He snorts. "fool, huh?"

  
"A knave á terre." You stomp one foot, and he jumps.

  
His eyes narrow for a moment. "was that a pun? i don't speak _dance_."

  
"It's French, actually." An easy mistake, for someone like Sans. Allergic to exercise as he is.

  
He tries to make you spin this time around, although him being shorter makes it difficult for you to get under his arm comfortably. You have to bend your knees and lean backwards to even attempt it, but you overcorrect and end up falling back completely.

  
"Fu--" Your curse breaks off as Sans catches you.

  
Well, Sans' magic catches you.

 

He's got that smug grin on his face when you look up, and you should be annoyed but it's too damn endearing. "perks of having a best friend with gravity magic."

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a No Mercy run and getting my heart ripped out inspired me to write this cavity inducing mess so yw
> 
> á terre can be lazily pronounced like "too" bc french think pronouncing all the letters in a word is for chumps. 
> 
> Title is a reference to Hand Over Mouth, Over and Over by a lot like birds because that song.. that song.


End file.
